Brittany?
by UnholyBrittana
Summary: At Rachel's party, what happens? Who is the one to come out on top? Brittana, mentions of Bartie. Tiny amounts of Faberry.


Who? Brittany?

**A/N:** Starts after blame it on the alcohol episode. This is all about Brittany, and how freaking amazing of a kisser she is.

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

* * *

"Welcome to my party! Now, everyone gets 2 wine cooler tickets "droned Rachel as the members of New Directions groaned. The only reason anyone had came was to get their alcohol on and now that they found out it wasn't happening, they all felt cheated.

"Rachel, you want a good party, right?" asked Puck after the crowd of teens began making excuses to leave. Rachel nodded vigorously. After Puck finally persuaded her to let him get the booze, the party got a little crazy.

"Okokok, who wants to play Never Have I Ever!" yelled a now very drunk browned haired midget. The dynamic Asian duo and Artie cheered loudly. Once everyone had seated themselves down in a circle, the game began.

Puck started. "Never have I ever .. Had sex," said Puck with a smirk. Slowly, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Mike, Finn, Sam, Quinn, and Tina took off an article of clothing. Everyone glanced questioningly at Tina, who shrugged.

"What? I was drunk and he was hot," she simply put, causing a very confused Mike to turn somewhat jealous. Rachel, who was now on her 7th beer, giggled and asked what it was like, but most ignored her, except for Puck, who, of course, offered to show her.

Once everyone had finished sending death glares and threats at Puck, Santana was next. "Hmmm, never have I ever . Made out with a girl," she said, looking directly at Brittany. Everyone looked at each other, and almost everyone, except for Mercedes, took off their clothes.

"Holy shit, seriously? Ok, who?" demanded Santana, obviously amazed by Berry's jacket being dropped to the floor. One by one all the girls said one name.

"Brittany " whispered Tina, who was now receiving outraged looks from Mike.

"Yeah, me too ." Answered Quinn, embarrassed. To the right of her, Puck whistled and made a rather rude suggestion.

"Isn't that funny? Me too!" Slurred Rachel . All the boys and Santana looked questioningly at the so called innocent Brittany. Artie looked somewhere between shocked and proud.

"Oh my god Brittany, what the hell?" exclaimed Santana, not even trying to hide her jealousy. Brittany just shrugged.

"I wanted a perfect record," she said simply, as if it made perfect sense.

Suddenly Finn coughed out, "I would like to point out that, Brittany is an excellent kisser." Everyone agreed.

"Best I've ever kissed."

"She's just so . Amazing."

"Made me a little high."

After a few minutes of discussing Brittany's kissing skills, Sam began to get curious.

"She can't be THAT good," he started.

"Oh. My. God. Sammy boy, kissing her is an experience of a lifetime," began Santana, "she's the best I've ever had and I've made out with more people then Sue has insulted." Which is a lot.

"You know Sam," smiled Brittany, "I really wouldn't mind showing you."

"No, no way, he doubted your skills Brit Brit," announced Santana, who was already pissed at Brits lips being on everyone else's mouths.

"Santana, this would mean a lot to me."

Suddenly, Artie spoke up, trying to gain control of the situation, "I give you permission to educate this poor boy of your kissing ways, Brittany. After all, I am your boyfriend." Brittany smiled brightly and made her way over to Sam.

"Ready?" she asked. Sam nodded, not sure what to expect.

Soon, the gap between them was closed, and Sam came to find incredibly soft but firm lips placed lightly on his. Slowly, she opened her mouth and slipped her mouth easily into his, massaging his tongue and teasing him. He moaned slightly and moved in to deepen the kiss, but Brittany had already pulled away.

"That was amazing," stuttered Sam.

Brittany just grinned brightly, "I try." Santana quickly changed the topic to how the girls had all been blessed with Brittany's kiss in the 1st place.

"Well," started Berry, cherishing the moment, "I was being bullied by you and Quinn when Brittany had just came to her locker. After you both left, she came up to me and said sorry on you behalf, then invited me to a babysitting thing she was doing later on. When I got there, we looked after the kids and eventually they all fell asleep," Berry smiled, still surprised with Brittanys talent at working with kids. "After a few moments of watching a very awesome movie, she asked me what my 1st kiss was like," Finn blushed, "and I told her it romantic and she then asked me if I've ever kissed a girl. I was shocked and said no, then proceeded to get a drink. I got back, sat down, and Brittany came up to me, said can I try something, and placed her lips upon mine."

Everyone looked between Brittany and Rachel in shock. However, both were just smiling at the memory they shared. Santana shook her head, "One second." She then bent down next to Brittany and kissed her square on the lips. Everybody stared and when they finally broke apart, Santana smiled and said, "Brit and I still share the best kisses." Brit nodded fondly, settling down on Artie's lap.

" . Anyway, that was hot," grinned Puck, "can I try?" Brit gave Artie a questioning look and he sighed and nodded. The members then spent the next hour lining up to kiss the now famous Brittany, all except Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine, who had arrived late.

"What's going on?" asked a confused Kurt as Tina and Mike fought each other, both shocked by what had just been discovered. As Mercedes got them caught up, Brittany turned to face Blaine.

"Hi Blaine " cooed Brittany, "can I try something?" Blaine nodded, and was greeted by a pair of lips crashing against his own. When they broke apart, dazed, Blaine just mumbled about it being cool and retreated to the back of the room.

"Ok, truth or dare!" shouted Artie when he was tired of seeing his girl kissing other guys, "Brit, you first. Truth or dare?"

"Ummmmm, if I pick dare I'll probably have to kiss someone . So truth!" sang Brittany, much to the other's disappointment.

"Oh, I have a good one!" yelped Mike, snuggling down with his now calm girlfriend. "Who is the best kisser out of all of us?"

Immediately, everyone whipped to face her. "Um, can I just do a dare then?" She whimpered. All of the members shook their heads.

"But you'll get all weird," she explained, but the gang wasn't having it.

"Ok, you're not allowed to get mad at me " Brit started, "And it's actually a 3 way tie. I enjoyed kissing .."

"C'mon, tell them it's me!" smirked Puck and Santana, confident.

"Ok, it was probably Artie," and he let out the breath he had been holding, "Mike .", which caused Tina to attack him with her mouth, "And Quinn." Quinn, sat up a little straighter, obviously flattered.

"WHAT?" Screamed Santana, outraged, "Brittany! Seriously? I've been kissing you since 7th grade! We even ha-" She was cut off by Artie's cell ringing. He answered and soon had to leave.

Before he left, he told Brittany, "I don't want to you to kiss anyone else anymore, ok? I trust you. But Santana looks pretty determined, so be careful." And with that, he left.

Soon everyone was arguing. Santana, Quinn, and Puck were fighting over the best kisser, while the asian duo and Sam were deciding what to do. Mercedes and the gays sat on the sofa, trying to figure out what to make of the events that have transpired in the past 4 hours.

"Brit, can I talk to you?" motioned Santana towards the couch.

"Sure San." Soon they were sitting on the sofa, with San lying her head on Brittany's lap. By now ND had calmed down and were listening to Rachel and Blaine perform a duet.

"Brit, have we really lost that spark?" questioned Santana, who still looked hurt. The blonde shook her head.

"Why would you think that?" asked the taller girl.

"You said I wasn't one of the best," scolded a pissed off Santana, "it kinda hurt, not gonna lie."

"I didn't say that, because look," whispered Brittany pointing towards the people now wanting to try the lips of the previously mentioned best kissers, "I wouldn't have gotten to keep you all to myself." Santana smiled. Brittany was so insanely cute sometimes and it just made everything better.

"Brit, come help me find the bathroom," ordered San, tugging Brittany towards the stairs just as Rachel pounced on top on Quinn, trying to make out with her. Quinn wasn't putting up much ofa fight. Within moments, the group were all kissing as Santana and Brittany silently slipped upstairs and made their way to the large bathroom.

"Found it!" yelped Brittany happily. Santana laughed, still powerless against the blonde's child-like charm.

"C'mere ." whispered San, pulling Brittany towards her until their bodies were pressed against each other, "I miss this."

"San, we can't do this " murmured Brittany, pulling away gently. Santana frowned. She didn't expect Brittany to say no, it had always been normal for the girls to do such intimate things together. The past few weeks had felt borderline alien.

"Why not? Is this about Artie? Brit It's not cheating, the plumbing's different," cooed San, stepping forward, "we've been over this."

Brittany thought about it and was about to answer when Santana stepped forward and pressed her lips against hers. At first Brittany tried to pull away, but eventually gave into the kiss.

Santana couldn't help but smile into their kiss. Brittany had always meant a lot to San, but after spending time apart, she never realized how much she needed Brittany. Gently, the leggy blonde forced open Santana's mouth with her tongue and carefully greeted the other girl's tongue with a slight touch. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and was pushed against the door.

"Brit ." moaned Santana as the blonde pushed her lips to the Latina's neck.

Suddenly, Brittany pulled away. "We can't San, no matter how much I want to." A shocked Santana found herself feeling rejected and, well, abandoned.

"Brittany, I miss you. We haven't hung out much and ever since Artie came into your life ." Santana sighed, "you've been almost avoiding me."

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I really like Artie, and he loves me," whispered the tall blonde. Santana's eyes grew wider at the mention of love. She hated that word.

Stiffly, Santana opened the door, "fine, lets just go back down."

"Ok," Brittany responded timidly.

They two crept back down to find everyone pretty much passed out on the floor. After a while of awaking the stubborn teenagers, everybody went home and Santana found herself alone in her room, very confused.

"Why do I feel . Lonely? I'm the HBIC, I can get any boy I want," Santana murmured, trying to convince herself. Moments later, she fell into a troubled sleep, with Brittany still dancing through her mind.

Elsewhere, Brittany finds herself thinking about Santana and Artie. "She doesn't love me .. But he does. He's not ashamed to be with me," cried Brit. Exhausted from the tears, the blue eyed beauty slipped into a tired slumber, powerless to the way the Latina makes her feel.

* * *

**A/N:** SO, I updated this... Made it more grammatically correct. Review? I don't know. Not my best work, but then again, I actually wrote this like, 2 years ago.


End file.
